knight
by kazeno
Summary: a knight and his lady


knight

knight

by Denna Lockehart

He stands in the corridors, watches in the shadows. Hungering for glory gut not gaining. Success that evades the hands of the worthy--_more than worthy--but falls on he who does not deserve it... how it pains him, to admit then that he is a failure. Always a failure, outcast. _

But--

He worries not, for justice shall ensure that glory sheds her verdant light upon _him, the chosen one! The knight that waits valiantly, patiently for a lady to guard, to protect. His holy quest shall not be denied him!_

And--

So it comes. His lady--more than a mere_ lady--a sorceress, verdant light and warmth and love and hope and dreams--she has come to claim her knight, and destiny lays itself out before him. His destiny, come knocking. He realizes his error now, for glory awaits he who can wait for it, who can endure for it. What is achievement if not paid for with suffering? And what right does one have to be great if he does not first know the life of the humble?_

_Are you ready?_

_ _

_And he is. Waiting, he has been waiting for so long._

Now, he no longer watches from the sidelines--he strides in, and directs, commands. He is no shadow--he casts the shadows out, banishes them with the light of his holy purpose that shines from him, bright like the sun. Now, his lady gives the orders, that he follows joyfully, for his heart and soul belongs to her, and every word she speaks, sparkles with the light of the heavens, rings like a great bell, echoing within him. Surely _he, that detested rival, would never be able to attain such exalted holiness. Surely his lady's eyes do not shine, her words not sparkle, not ring like great bell. Surely... surely it proves __he--is the better man!_

_Of course, his Lady, his Sorceress soothes, her voice a motherly caress, comforting and warming. And he leaves, feeling confidence rekindled within his breast, a glowing warmth inside--the knowledge that his cause is JUST and that no grubby mortal can stop him._

And still--

He commands, and fights, and does things in Her name that no respectable knight does. And when the filth of the outside world starts to stain his pure heart, straightaway he takes himself back to his Lady, his Mother, to be cleansed, to bathe in Her pure love, and to offer her his adoration. And henceforth he sallies out unsullied, until the dirt of the world stains him again, and he flees, like little child, to Mother's loving arms.

And he views those around him with contempt, those filthy beings that grub in the dirt for petty little things like love, and money. What is love, when it comes from such tainted souls as they? What does money gain for one, but things that look beautiful but are stained by greed? What do they, those useless things, know of the true love, such as is bestowed upon him by his Lady, his Sorceress? Dare they claim that _they, truly love, when their "love" is to Her love what a match is to the sun?_

Ah, but his Sorceress shall conquer them with his help, and then all shall bow to Her glory, and She shall take them in Her arms, and they shall be cleansed. Such is his glorious cause. The methods used disquiets him sometimes, but then She touches him and he realizes that for such a great cause, the end is worth the means. And those who curse him now shall thank him for it!

And he drives the Chariot of Fire across the land, for it is with this that his lady shall cleanse away the wicked, the sinners. And within its hallowed walls he confronts the unbelievers, the heretics who seek Her downfall.

But--

The filth has spread, even to his most trusted and loyal followers. Traitors all, but it doesn't matter, doesn't matter if his coat is now dirtied by their filth, or that his hands are stained with blood. All for Her. For Her. 

And there is another sorceress, one that stands with them. And She commands that he bring her to him, and bring he shall. And two sorceresses shall become one, and the heretic shall be cleansed by the light of Her sister-in-arms, whom She has mercifully released from the foul prison created by those... evil ones.

Strange things happen, but his pure heart will not be affected. He clings to the light, and it shelters him, and keeps him safe. Peace lasts not, and suddenly he is torn free. The glory is gone, the fame is gone, and She is gone, she who was never She, just another filthy liar in a world of filthy liars and his dream was never his dream, it was _her dream and he was __her knight, no, __her mercenary, __her assassin, __her, her, hers..._

He loved her.

He hates her.

The knight is no more.

ahem Seifer really sounds like Sephiroth, doesn't he? I think I went a little _too_ far... but hell, it's all in the name of fun, right?

Right?

...

...Whatever.

-Lockehart 22/8/2001


End file.
